


this decorated floor (feels so empty when it might be your grave)

by mermistia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Loss, Character Death, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Seizures, i just wanted to write some malec after the last episode, magnus lowkey dies at the end ig, “Character death not really character death” yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermistia/pseuds/mermistia
Summary: Alec is happy.They’re moving in together.If Magnus doesn’t die first, that is.





	this decorated floor (feels so empty when it might be your grave)

It’s perfect. 

He said yes. 

Heidi is dead and gone, Maia is alive, Magnus said _yes,_ and almost everything is perfect in so many ways. 

Alec can feel himself smiling, a breath of relief racing through him as he gazes into Magnus’ eyes. “You mean that?” He almost doesn’t believe it, almost thinks that he may have imagined Magnus’ answer. 

“Of course. I love you,” Magnus assures, and Alec leans into his embrace, warm and soft and good. It’s quiet, and peaceful, and there’s just the two of them, Magnus’ hands holding Alec’s face gently, with soft, almost non-existent light falling through the windows around them. 

The room is still dark, however, and Alec almost misses it when the first droplets of blood start to fall from Magnus’ nose, a small trail of dark red ruining their joint smile. Magnus chokes, pulling away from Alec with a start, and Alec’s happiness starts to drain from him as Magnus bends over, clutching at his face in pain. “Magnus?”

“I’m fine,” Magnus chokes out, pressing a hand to his nose. He coughs, his throat tight and painful, and Alec takes a shaky step towards him. 

“ _Magnus?_ ” he asks again, raising a hand to his boyfriend’s back. He can’t see Magnus’ face, he can only hear that terrible choking sound filling the room, and see shining droplets of blood slipping to the floor soundlessly. 

Alec stumbles back, flinching in fear when more blood hits the floor, falling from Magnus’ mouth instead of his nose. It’s _so much_ , so much blood, so much fear, and he finds himself struggling to breathe just as much as Magnus is. 

Magnus stands up at last, and Alec swallows hard at the stains of red around his mouth. Magnus chokes again, eyes widening, more blood spilling from him and dripping onto his clothes as he falls back, no longer able to stand. Alec skids forwards, catching Magnus in his arms and lowering him to the floor, staring into his eyes. Magnus doesn’t seem to be staring back. 

Magnus is chanting, words in Indonesian that Alec can’t make out or understand, and his eyes roll back as his head flops down lifelessly. Alec catches it before it hits the ground, holding Magnus’ head gently. He tears his terrified gaze away from his boyfriend for just a split second, glancing towards the door desperately. “ _Medic! Somebody get help!_ ” 

Alec isn’t sure how loudly he shouted, or if it was even a shout at all. His ears are ringing, his mouth is dry, and he can’t _speak._ Magnus is dying in his arms, twitching and clutching at him desperately, a river of blood still falling from him, and it’s terrifying. 

He holds his hands against Magnus’ chest, lowering him down against the floor, and Magnus falls onto his side, still twitching uncontrollably. “ _Magnus!_ ” Alec’s hands clutch at his boyfriend’s jacket, his eyes squeezing shut as the beginning of tears start to fall.

Alec’s feet catch on the rug as he shifts, and he reaches out shaking hands to stop himself from falling on top of Magnus. “ _Someone get help!_ ” He screams again, and he tilts Magnus’ face towards him. He stifles a cry of pain at the sight; Magnus’ eyes are blank, rolled back into his head, his lips are twitching, teeth stained red, and more blood slips from his mouth, turning the orange carpet a deep red. 

Alec runs a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes, and he wills the feeling of sickness that’s growing in this throat to leave. He hears footsteps pounding in the hallway outside, and he screams out for help again, as loud as his breaking throat can manage. 

“You’re- you’re okay.” Alec wipes the blood away, his fingers caressing Magnus’s mouth gently, smearing more red onto the beautiful rug beneath them. “ _It’s okay,_ ” he whispers, and he presses Magnus’ forehead to his own. He isn’t sure whether he’s talking to Magnus or himself, or if Magnus can even hear him, but his words hang in the air, a little comfort for both of them. “ _It’s okay,_ ” he repeats, and he cradles Magnus in his arms, struggling to keep tears from falling from his eyes. 

Someone bursts through the door, tearing Alec away from Magnus with rough hands, and Alec falls backwards emotionlessly. He scrambles forwards again, ignoring the growing crowd in the room, desperate to hold Magnus again, but he’s held resolutely back by someone he doesn’t care to look at or identify. 

People build a wall of legs in front of him, blocking Magnus from his view, and he peers round them impatiently, pulling against the arms that hold him back. “Let me go,” he mutters, kicking his feet. “Let me _go,_ " he says again, more sternly this time, tilting his head up at the Shadowhunter holding him. It’s Underhill, staring down at him with sad eyes. They both stare ahead with a jump as Magnus chokes again, loud and painful, and Alec pulls harshly at his arms again, fighting against Underhill’s grip. “I am your Head of Institute,” he says sharply, and Underhill shifts uncomfortably. 

“Alec-“ he begins, tearing his gaze away from Magnus. “I don’t think-"

“I need to get to him. Let me go. _Now._ "

Underhill bites his lip. His grip slips slightly, and Alec pulls one of his arms free. “Listen-“

“ _Now!_ ” Alec says again, his voice growing annoyed, and Underhill drops his arm reluctantly. Alec scrambles to his feet, pushing past the crowd of people around Magnus, and drops to his knees in a pool of drying blood. 

Magnus isn’t moving. 

He’s not twitching against the fabric of the rug.

He’s not chanting quiet broken words in Indonesian.

He’s not coughing up any more blood, wet and scarlet against the floor. 

Magnus isn’t _moving,_ and Alec can feel his heart sinking in his chest, a terrible, twisted feeling that he’s never felt before. 

“No.” It hurts to talk. It hurts to move. Alec’s hands bury themselves in Magnus’ jacket, pulling and shaking and pleading with Magnus to _move,_ to please, _please_ just _say something._

__

__

Magnus doesn’t move. 

He doesn’t speak. 

It’s no longer perfect. 

He’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> oof okay i’m posting wow
> 
> uhhh this took me For Fucking Ever to write lord jesus help me
> 
> but i have a few wips at the moment!! mainly camp camp and one umbrella academy so those will be out,,, sometime in the next seven years 
> 
> oh and you can find me at @mermistia on tumblr!! same name as here


End file.
